


Midnight Visit, A

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: It's Walter's birthday and he receives a visit from someone. This snippet was written for Mitch Pileggi's birthday.





	Midnight Visit, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Midnight Visit, A

### Midnight Visit, A

#### by Lady Midath

  


Date: Monday, April 07, 2003 7:28 AM 
    
    
         A Midnight Visit
         by Lady Midath 
         Fandom: X Files
         Pairing: Sk/K
         Rating: NC17
         Spoilers: Not really
         Archive: To the usual gang
         Summary: It's Walter's birthday and he receives a visit from
         someone. This snippet was written for Mitch Pileggi's
         birthday
         Disclaimer: They are all owned by CC who as far a I am
         concerned, has neglected them badly
    

* * *

A Midnight Visit 

Skinner knew that someone was in the room with him even before his eyes had opened. 

Senses alert now, he lay still, listening to the stealthy movements near the bed. 

A shadow fell across his face, then quicker than a snake striking, Skinner was sitting up, one powerful hand wrapped around the intruder's throat. 

The intruder lashed out wildly, managing to land one punch on the side of Skinner's face. It did not faze the big man sitting up on the bed though. With a shake of his head, to quickly clear it again, Skinner tightened his grip. The intruder gargled something, bringing a grim smile to Skinner's lips. 

"You must think I'm getting slow in my old age boy." He said calmly. Then he releasing his grip, he pushed his would be assailant away from him. 

"Jesus Skinner, that fucking hurt." Alex Krycek complained as he lifted his hand to his abused throat. Rubbing it, he glared down at Skinner, his green eyes flashing in the dim light coming in through the half open window. 

"What do you want Krycek?" Skinner asked, his voice weary. 

"I just thought I'd come by and pay you a visit." Krycek replied. 

Skinner barked a laugh. "What the hell for?" 

Moving closer to the bed, Krycek's face came fully into view. Not for the first time, Skinner was struck by the sheer beauty of the man. 

"I just wanted to give you a birthday present." 

Skinner smiled. "My birthday was yesterday Krycek, you are a little late." 

"It's never too late to give my favourite AD a gift is it?" With a fluid movement, Krycek settled himself on the edge of the bed, his finely shaped mouth lifted in a sensual smile. 

Why do people keep comparing him to a rat? The thought suddenly drifted across Skinner's mind. He's more like a cat. A sleek green eyes panther. Beautiful, and up close...deadly. 

Aloud he replied. "There's nothing I want from you Krycek so you can just get the hell out of my apartment." 

Leaning even closer to the older man, Krycek's smile widened. "Oh but I think you'll want this gift Walter." 

Lifting his hand he began to unbutton his shirt. Skinner watched, his mouth suddenly going dry. Was Alex Krycek offering what he thought he was offering? 

Stripping his black jeans off his long legs, a now naked Alex Krycek, moved over to where Skinner was sitting. Reaching out, he trailed one hand down the older man's broad chest. Carding his fingers through the thick curls of hair, the assassin murmured. 

"Why don't you just lay back and let me do all the work Walter. After all, this is my birthday present to you." 

"Krycek...Alex... what are you..." Warm lips cut the rest of his words off. Skinner, taken by surprise, allowed the younger man to kiss him. And what a kiss it was. Sensations that Skinner had not felt since Sharon had left him were once again awakened. Before he realized what was happening, he found himself returning the kiss with passion. 

Fingers pulled back the covers and unerringly found Skinner's hardening cock. With a moan, Skinner grabbed the younger man, pulling him closer. He could feel Krycek's own erection pressing against him. With a sudden movement, Krycek found himself lying on his back, Skinner looming above him. His lips parted in a soft moan that was part lust, part surrender. 

Skinner grinned, well it seemed that Alex Krycek was a quite the little slut after all. He had heard some rumors back when Krycek had worked in the FBI, but Skinner had dismissed them as that, merely rumors. 

"Little slutrat." He whispered, his voice thick with desire. 

A slow sensual grin from the younger man lying beneath him only served to inflame Skinner more. With a growl, he dipped his head down to kiss him, this time with an almost brutal force. 

With a moan, Krycek arched himself towards Skinner, his engorged cock begging for attention, but Skinner was not done with Krycek's mouth just yet. 

Catching the lush bottom lip between his teeth, Skinner nipped him, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to let Krycek know who was in charge. 

Skinner noticed Krycek's eyes darken as the nip sent the blood pounding straight to the younger man's cock. So he liked it rough did he? 

That was just fine by Skinner. 

Another nip, this time to the side of Krycek's throat, leaving a mark that would purple up nicely tomorrow. Then Skinner found one hardened nipple. 

The reaction was priceless. Krycek's entire body seemed to leap of the bed and in fact would have, if it had not been for the bigger man's weight holding him down. A guttural cry sprang from his throat as Skinner tongued the warm nub of flesh. 

"Ohh, sweet Jesus...Walter..." 

Sweat dappled Krycek's face as he lay helpless under the onslaught of Skinner's lips, teeth and tongue. Slowly, oh so slowly, the older man's lips trailed lower and lower until finally he found Krycek's erection. 

The yelp from the younger man was audible across the quiet room as he felt his cock taken into the hot depths of Skinner's mouth. 

Lifting his hips, Krycek whimpered as Skinner deep throated him with an expertise he had hardly expected from the ultra straight AD. Running his tongue up the side of Krycek's slick shaft, he could taste the pre cum that leaked from the tiny piss slit. 

Krycek's moans had become more urgent now, turning into frantic whimpers as Skinner released his cock and delved further down, his tongue unerringly finding Krycek's balls. 

A hot swipe of his tongue across the sac was enough to nearly sent the Consortium assassin through the roof. 

A wicked grin crossed Skinner's face as he took note of the reaction. So it seemed that his sleek young panther was extremely sensitive there. Well this could prove quite interesting indeed. 

Making sure that he had Krycek's good hand pinned, Skinner dipped his head down once more. This time taking both the heavy balls into his mouth. 

Krycek threw his head back, his cries warbling up towards the ceiling, but Skinner did not intend to show this panther any mercy. 

"Oh please Walter, god...please, I can't take much more..." Krycek's words were becoming incoherent now. Beads of sweat running down his body in rivulets, plastering his dark hair to his forehead. 

"Oh yes you can Alex." Skinner's voice was a soft purr as he lifted his head up to regard the man lying underneath him. Krycek saw the deep dark need that gleamed from the usually mild brown eyes and whimpered again, his cock responding even more than when it was being swallowed whole. Skinner watched hungrily as the tip of Krycek's tongue briefly appeared to swipe across the swollen lips only to disappear again. 

With a chuckle, Skinner leaned his face close to Krycek's ear. 

"Are you ready for me Alex?" 

A nod from the younger man told Skinner all he needed to know. Lifting himself up, Skinner reached over into the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. He then pulled out a tube of lubricant and a condom, holding them up in front of Krycek so he could see them. 

He watched as Skinner rolled the condom over his own erection, the covering his fingers with the lube, he reached down to apply it to Krycek's anus. 

Krycek's lips parted in a soft moan as he shifted himself. He quivered as the blunt fingers entered him, opening him up. 

Without warning, Skinner took Krycek's legs in a strong grip, lifting him up to position him properly. Krycek felt a sudden pressure against his anus, then a swift burning fullness as the ring of muscle was breached. 

The feeling of hot tight asshole around his cock was like no other. Hot lust coursed through Skinner as he thrust deep inside, his cock finding Krycek's prostate, and from the noises the young man was making, playing it like a finely tuned violin. 

A hand reached up to grasp Skinner's shoulder, clinging onto it with desperation as the urgency of their climax overwhelmed them both. 

With a roar, Skinner came, Krycek feeling the older man's penis twitch inside him. That sent him over into his own orgasm. Krycek's cock spurted over Skinner's belly and chest, coating the gleaming skin. But he hardly noticed as he collapsed beside Krycek on the rumpled bed. 

"Jesus Christ Walter, I never knew you had it in you." Krycek gasped, striving to get his breathing under control once more. Skinner grinned over at him. 

"What can I say Alex, that bad ass boy act always does it for me." 

Krycek turned his head to smile at his partner. "Bad ass boy Walter?" 

"It's either that or cutie pie boy." 

"In that case, I'll settle for bad ass." Krycek sighed as he rolled over to plant a kiss on Skinner's lips. The truth was he loved playing the cold blooded assassin for Skinner, as much as Skinner loved playing the stern AD for Krycek. A game that never failed to turn them both on. 

"Did you like your birthday present?" 

"Mmm, sure did." Skinner mumbled. "I should have a birthday every week if this is the kind of sex we get to have." 

Krycek laughed. "Walter, if we did this every week, one of us would be dead by now." 

"Yeah." Skinner replied with a lazy smile at his lover. "But what a way to go." 

"Speaking of which." With a sigh of pure regret, Krycek sat back up. Skinner frowned. 

"Do you have to go?" 

Krycek nodded. "I'm sorry love but I can't let anyone know about us, not yet." 

Skinner shook his head. "I told you Alex, I don't mind if people find out, this whole fucking straight buttoned down desk jockey is driving me up the fucking wall. I hate not being able to tell people that we are together. That we love each other." 

Face strained with pain now, Krycek reached down to run his hand down the side of Skinner's face, trying to soothe the hurt and anger that he saw there. 

"One day we will be able to Walter." He replied gently. "One day, when the war has been won and the Consortium has been destroyed once and for all, we will tell everyone. Shit, we'll shout it from the rooftops if we want to. But right now we can't afford to blow our cover." 

Skinner nodded reluctantly, already hurting at the though of his sweet young lover, his sleek sexy panther having to leave. But it would not be for much longer. Alex was right, the war would be won and the colonists repelled. And as soon as that day arrived, Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek would not have to hide themselves or their love any more. 

A quick shower, then Krycek headed out of the door once more, checking to make sure that no one saw him. They both knew the risk each time they met like this, but to the both of them, the risk was more than worth it. 

Slowly, with heavy heart, Skinner padded into the bathroom to clean himself up. That was where he found the card propped up against the mirror. Picking it up he read the neatly penned words. 

Sweet moments stolen, a kiss quickly taken make these midnight visits all the sweeter. I will love you always. Happy birthday, love Alex. 

Tears pricked the corner of Skinner's eyes as he read the card again and prayed for the day that the moments stolen would finally become days and nights forever shared...together. 

The End 

* * *

When you sell a man a book, you don't just sell him a couple of pounds of ink paper and glue, you sell him a whole new life email:   
Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/ribrice Group Homepage: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ladymidath If you would like to join my update list, please send an email to   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
